Passado, presente e futuro
by Crazy-Tixa-Chan
Summary: A vida deles não é um mar de rosas..sera que vai acabar bem...? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Bla bla bla..Naruto não me pertence..QUEM DISSE! Ô.ô

Espero que gostem x3

* * *

Passado, Presente e Futuro …

Já era habitual..acordar, treinar, comer ramen e voltar para casa.  
Esta era a rotina de um menino de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, que não sabia que a vida dele ia mudar.  
Ao conheçer aquela menina de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes como a mais bela esmeralda o dodo dos olhos azuis ganhou outra razão para viver, todos os dias o menino fazia um desvio da sua rotina para ver a menina, bem…quer dizer que ver a menina tornou-se parte da rua rotina.

Anos passaram-se… a menina não fazia a menor ideia que era observada e venerada pelo menino, não sabia tão pouco da sua existência, mas o menino não desistio nem tão pouco se importou com isso, so o facto de poder ficar a observa-la deixava.o contente.

Aos 15 anos os dois já eram melhores amigos..pareçe que as coisas correram bem para o lado do nosso menino, mas com o passar dos anos ele não queria so a amizade dela…

Uzumaki Naruto, o dono dos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros como o sol, deita-do na cama a olhar o tecto a relembrar toda a sua vida junto da menina dona dos olhos esmeralda…não evitando olhar para o lado, os seus olhos cruzaram-se com um retrato único da "sua" menina… o rapaz sentou.se na cama e não conseguio evitar que as lagrimas escorre-sem..tudo com ela estava a ser perfeito e acabou de um momento para o outro …tudo por causa de uma discução sem sentido…

Não era justo deixa-la numa cama de hospital a lutar pela vida enquanto ele ficava ali a..bem..a fazer nada pela sua propria vida…

Ainda se lembrava de como tudo começara… Num dia muito quente..na verdade…um dia de verão!

….


	2. 2º cap

Ainda se lembrava de como tudo começara… Num dia muito quente..na verdade…um dia de verão!

….

Tinha acabado de amanheçer em konoha, os passaros cantavam , podia-se ouvir o vento e..se se escuta-se bem até crianças a rir…mas isso é impossivél pois são 6:00 da manhã e nenhuma criança se levanta a essa hora…será?

Ao fundo da rua havia mesmo duas crianças a rir, riam como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã e não tivessem mais direito a rir.

Sim…o menino de cabelos loiros e a menina de olhos esmeralda eram eles! Ao que pareçe o menino e a menina eram neste momento amigos, o que agrada imenso ao menino…

Naquela madrugada tudo pareçia perfeito, o menino levou a bela esmeralda (ah ..como ele adorava chama-la assim…) até ao parque, a praia … e no final do dia antes de se separarem o rapaz apanhou uma flor no parque, e disse:  
- vês estas flor esmeralda?  
- sim…  
- vou fazer com que esta flor seja a nossa promessa de uma vida inteira  
- como…?  
O menino entregou-lhe a flor , fechou-a nas mãos da menina e segurando-as disse:  
- Guarda bem esta flor esmeralda, porque esta flor vai ser a minha promessa de uma vida inteira…em como eu nunca te vou deixar 

Dito isto o menino da beijo muito leve nos labios da menina, como que um carinho de amigos nada mais.

A menina ao inicio ficou totalmente sem reaçao, nunca ninguem lhe tinha dito ou feito algo tão bonito, a menina levou a flor ao peito e disse:  
- eu vou guardar esta flor toda a minha vida, é uma promessa!

O menino levantou.se , pegou a mão da menina e ajudou.a a levantar-se e sem nunca largar a sua mãe levou.a até casa, por sua vez a menina apertava a flor contra o seu peito como se tive-se medo que alguem pode-se roubar a promessa que ambos tinham feito naquela tarde.  


Arigatou a todos pelas Reviews 8D  
Aqui esta o segundo cap espero que gostem 


	3. Chapter 3

O menino levantou.se , pegou a mão da menina e ajudou.a a levantar-se e sem nunca largar a sua mão levou.a até casa, por sua vez a menina apertava a flor contra o seu peito como se tive-se medo que alguem pode-se roubar a promessa que ambos tinham feito naquela tarde.

3º cap

Os anos passaram e o menino cresceu e tornou-se um bonito rapaz, e a menina também, cresceu, assim como o seu cabelo rosa, estava agora mais comprido e mais brilhante do que quando tinha 5 anos.

Agora ambos com 12 anos, o rapaz continuava a olhar para a rapariga, mas agora…de uma forma diferente do que olhava antes.

O Rapaz pediu na noite anterior a rapariga para se encontrarem no parque onde ele lhe deu a flor. A rapariga estava la já a meia hora a espera dele, quando o rapaz apareçe a correr.  
- Sempre atrasado!  
- Gomen Sakura-chan…  
- O que me querias dizer?  
- Bem..é…que..sabes..ja somos amigos a muito tempo e..  
- E…  
- E.. eu gosto de ti!  
- … eu também gosto de ti Naruto  
- …suspira não estas a perceber..eu..**gosto **de ti ..

A menina fica totalmente sem reação e a única coisa que consegue fazer é fujir dali o mais depressa que consegue.

- Boa Naruto…grande ideia!

O rapaz caminha para casa sozinho e de cabeça baixa.

No dia seguinte ao cruzarem-se na rua a rapariga baixou a cabeça e seguio caminho, deixando o jovem uzumaki a vê-la afastar-se cada vez mais.

- suspira perdia…para sempre…

Nessa noite o rapaz não parou de chorar até ser de manhã, e apenas quando o sol bateu na janela e no seu rosto é que o jovem uzumaki conseguio dormir e sonhar com a sua esmeralda.

Enquanto o jovem uzumaki dormia, a jovem esmeralda…Sakura… caminha pela rua sem saber o que fazer, quer dizer..ele era o seu melhor amigo e de um dia para o outro dizer.lhe que **gostava **dela era..estranho! Mesmo estranho…

Sakura parou em frente ao apartamento de Naruto e decidiu subir para falar com o jovem.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura parou em frente ao apartamento de Naruto e decidiu subir para falar com o jovem.

Ao chegar, hesitou antes de bater a porta.  
- (bate) Naruto…? 

Como não obteve resposta decidiu entrar, abriu a porta muito devagar e foi entrado por aquela casa, que por sinal estava bastante dessarrumada.  
Ao chegar ao quarto do rapaz viu que este dormia como um anjo, entrou e colocou uma manta por cima dele e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu do quarto fechando a porta muito devagar.

Algumas horas depois o loiro despertou e reparou na manta em cima de si.  
- hum…?

Levantou-se e apanhou tamanho susto ao ver toda a casa limpa, e ainda mais assustado ficou quando foi até a cozinha e viu Sakura a cozinhar…espera…isso não é uma coisa boa?  
Sem sequer se virar a rapariga percebeu que ele estava ali, não pela barulhada que ele tinha feito ao ver a casa limpa mas também porque se sentia observada.  
- Senta-te o comer esta quase pronto.  
- ….hum…ah sim…

O rapaz senta-se ainda a pensar se seria um sonho…se fosse..ele não queria acordar.

Com o comer pronto Sakura põs na mesa e sentou.se.  
- Espero que gostes..não é ramen, mas tens que variar um bocado  
- Sakura-chan… - (come) . Sakura-chan não sabia que cozinhavas tão beeeem  
- (risse) Não é para tanto naruto…

O rapaz continua a comer como se não ouvesse amanhã, depois de acabar respirou bem fundo e olhou para Sakura que sorria bastante.

- née…Sakura-chan…(olha para o lado) porque vies-te cá?  
- (deixa de sorrir) é que…sabes….eu…fiquei a pensar no que tu dizes-te e…  
- e…?  
- (olha para as mãos onde guardava a flor que ele lhe deu em pequena)… la porque eu não correspondo a esse teu sentimento…(olha para ele com lagrimas nos olhos) eu não quero que tu te afastas-te de mim…além disso tu prometeste-me que ias ficar comigo para sempre e não estas a cumprir…e estes dias sem tim têm sido…tristes…sem cor…deixa cair uma lagrima  
- (olha para ela) Sakura-chan…(puxa as mãos dela e agarra.as) eu prometi e não pretendo quebrar essa promessa Sakura-chan! …por isso vais-me aturar **toda **a tua vida!

Ao ouvir tais palavras Sakura apenas sorriu…


End file.
